The invention relates to a device for incrementally advancing workpieces, having two gripping rails that are arranged parallel to one another and are movable in order to take hold of and transport the workpieces in an advancing direction, wherein each gripping rail has a gripping region between a first end region and a second end region, wherein a respective pivotable first swing arm of a drive unit acts in the first end region and in the second end region, wherein the gripping rail is held so as to be displaceable in its extension direction at a free end of the first swing arm.
Such transport devices are known for example from DE 102 06 773 C1 and have proven successful. For example, such devices are used as advancing devices in machines for punching and/or bending metal workpieces, in order to transport the workpieces between the individual machining stations.